Betrayal
by Morna
Summary: A one shot based on the song Unfaithful by Rihana. In it Zelda is cheating on Link and they both look back on their own perspectives and actions. R&R and feel free to give any constructional criticism.


Betrayal

This is a one shot based on the song by Rihana (forgive me if her name is misspelled) called "Unfaithful". This goes back and forth between the first person perspectives of Link and Zelda. Of course, any of the Legend of Zelda characters belong strictly to Nintendo and the song Unfaithful is, of course, copyright to Rihana. Please note that I do not mean this to be Zelda bashing, I just simply thought this would be interesting idea.

I was startled from my pleasant dreams into bleary eyed wakefulness by a subtle knock at the door of my chambers. Quickly and silently I slid out of the bed that we shared and walked bare foot over to the oak door. I grasped my robe to my chest as I felt that familiar fluttering in my chest that told me I knew what was coming from behind that door. I had been anxiously and eagerly anticipating this since last night and it had even been the subject of my dreams. I took one last deep breath as I stood in front of the door and lifted the bar that lay across it. My hand reached for the crystal door knob before my brain even registered the action. Behind it lay exactly what I had expected.

"Good morning, your highness," a young and plain-looking guardsman spoke to me in a soft voice. His features were easily forgettable and his uniform was the standard chain mail and deep blue doublet with the symbol of the royal family of Hyrule stitched into it. But it was not him that truly mattered. It was that tiny, thin slip of paper that he held so carefully in his hand.

I nodded shyly in return, knowing that I must have looked quite disheveled. At that, he gave a quick bow and I shut the door. For several moments I just stood there with my feet pressed to the stone cold floor and my eyes studying the purple wax seal on the front of the paper. The seal really could have belonged to any of the royal officers, for it was of the typical pattern and color. Only its scent gave away the unique and mysterious identity of its owner. I held the letter up to my nose and drew in the spicy and exotic scent that marked the letter for what it really was. As I let my mind bath in the memory that the scent brought with it, I started waging an argument in my mind about what to do.

After I had gotten through breathing in the fragrance, I collapsed into an old, straight backed chair. Eagerly I broke open the seal and stared down at the single line of writing in the middle of the paper. "Wear the red dress." I studied the elegant handwriting that had written the message in broad and clean strokes and bit my bottom lip in excitement and confusion. I already knew the where and the when; having expected this whole thing in the first place, my mind had automatically seen the most convenient opportunity. He knew me all too well.

Despite my initial glee and excitement, these feelings soon dwindled down to the confusion that had been hovering in the back of my mind at the beginning. I tucked the note away into a pocket in my robe and rested my face hand in my hands. I stared down at the white, silk sleeping gown that draped my knees and thighs and battled in my mind over what to do. I knew that I shouldn't go, I couldn't go. I had sworn this off. I had told him that this had to end. I couldn't keep doing this, I would get caught. That is, if I hadn't already been caught and just didn't know it yet. At these thoughts, I smiled grimly to myself. How many times had I told myself these things? How many times had I struggled with this decision and only come up with lame attempts at it?

I dug my nails in to my scalp and let out an angry huff of breath as my knees bounced nervously. My eyes flitted over to the bed to make sure that he had not woken yet. Much to my relief, he was still sound asleep. I could see the sheets gently rising and falling with his breathing; and not for the first time I felt a deep twinge of guilt in my soul.

I stood up suddenly and paced slowly over to the bed. I sat down on it and observed his still form for a few moments. He was so peaceful when he slept and so handsome as well. I fought the urge to reach out and brush the stray hair out of his face. He was lying on his side so I could see the perfect profile of his clean face. Many women in Hyrule desired him, as should be natural. He had high cheek bones and a strong chin. The black eye lashes that fringed his eyelids hid deep, blue eyes that would have made anyone faint or run in fear. He was a hero and honestly a good person. But he was not enough.

I loved him. But we were too different and had it not been for the circumstances that had drawn us together, I think we would have chosen different people. I loved the balls and banquets that accompanied royal life and he felt stifled by merely being in the castle for an entire day. He craved fishing and hunting and I found myself ill equipped to do either one of those things. But somehow along the way of our incredible journey together we had tripped and fallen in love. But it was an immature love, hasty and under developed. Now we were paying the price.

I shook my head and tried to rid myself of the guilt that plagued me; but it wouldn't leave. And I didn't know if I really wanted it to. I decided then and there that I wouldn't go tonight or ever again. But as I have said before my resolve was often weak and as soon as those thoughts left my mind deeper and more intimate ones entered it. I remembered strong lips, pressing violently against my own. I recalled seeing his tattooed skin by the dim candle light. Once these memories washed over me, my resolve dissipated to nothing more than shame at knowing I would go again tonight and go eagerly.

I sighed and tucked a golden curl behind my ear and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Link's eyes fluttered awake and turned over with a yawn to stare up at me with those disturbing blue eyes.

"Good morning, love," he mumbled as he propped himself up on one arm.

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head. Care for some breakfast? I can have the maid bring some up," I said in a cheerful voice. I was trying to be as normal as possible and it was actually quite easy, because it had become a pattern for me.

He shook his head and flopped back on the bed. He patted gently down on the bed for me to come and lay by him. I crawled over to him and laid my head on his chest. He sighed happily as he curved his arm around my back. As I laid there it took all I had in me not to sit up and scream at him that he was too good for me. Indeed, I had told him that several times in attempts to break off the relationship. But he would only stare at me with those innocent eyes and assume that I was somehow trying to cover for a mistake he made. Then he would promise me that he would try harder and be better to me. Though the truth was I don't think he could have been any better to me. For that I loved him in a way that I would never love anyone else. But it is not the kind of emotion that can sustain a lifelong, romantic relationship. But still here I was lying with him in bed and thinking about how I was going to see another man tonight.

I looked down the length of my body and saw the edge of the letter tucked into my robe peeking out at me. I suddenly grew afraid, afraid that he might grow suspicious if he read it. After all, what kind of courtier ordered his queen to wear a red dress unless there was something more involved? Link could be naïve, but he had never been stupid.

Despite how I wanted the relationship to end in my own secret way, I couldn't bear the thought of what it would do to him. I took a deep breath and propped myself up on my elbow to stare down at him, making sure that he couldn't see the letter concealed within my robe. He lifted his head and raised one eyebrow in a questioning look.

"What's got you in such a hurry?" he muttered.

I could feel a bubble of insane laughter rising in my throat. It was as if he could see right through me with those piercing eyes. I choked it down and cleared my throat. "I have a huge stack of appointments to meet and I have a grand council meeting on whether to accept the alliance and trade agreements that the king of Geptra is offering. It's all horribly tedious, darling."

I saw his eyes grow troubled and it was as if storm clouds were rolling into them. I had seen something like it once when I was out at sea on a trip to another country to make deals and such. A storm had suddenly sprung up and it was gathering its center together. It was one of those storms that sailors tell stories about in taverns when they come to shore. The kind of storm that many don't come back from. He was hurt and angry, and quite frankly, I couldn't blame him. But I did have deadlines to meet, and if I stayed by his side on the bed I was going to go mad with the guilt of it all.

My voice and face softened as I reached out my hand to stroke his cheek lightly. "Listen, I'm sorry Link. But being queen requires a lot of me. Besides you would find it all so boring. It's like you say, 'I'm just the sword and shield, you're the real brains.' Please don't be this way." I know that I had no right to ask this of him. He had every right and more to be mad, but still, it troubled me to see him like this.

He rolled his eyes, sighed, and flopped back onto the bed. I leaned down further and let my blond hair swing around to hide our faces like a curtain. I kissed him lightly on the lips and wondered for just a moment whether I could muster the strength to call the evening off. But I found to both my pleasure and pain that I couldn't. He smiled up at me and I grinned back. I wondered if he could tell how false it really was.

I sat up and began to brush my hair in an effort to get ready for my royal duties. He casually told me that he going out to do a few rounds in the courtyard with the soldiers. I nodded and heard the door click behind him.

I felt this deep lurching feeling in my stomach as I heard her small feet patter across the floor to the door. I had heard the knock before even she had and I knew that she had been awake for quite some time before. I knew a lot of things that the Princess thought I was oblivious to. I listened intently as the guard spoke quietly to her and than the door close silently.

I held my breath for a moment hoping that maybe it would be something other than what I thought it was. No, what I didn't think it was; what I knew it was. I smothered my face in the pillow to keep the screams in my head from reaching my mouth. But as Zelda continued just to stand there, making no noise just standing there clutching it. Though my face was not turned towards her, I knew exactly what she was doing. I knew Zelda far better than she thought. I knew that right now she was probably just studying the letter as if maybe if she stared at it long enough it would just disappear. I knew that after staring at the simple piece of paper she would then smell it, just to make sure it was what she hoped.

I bit my lip at the vision of her just standing there in her white robe smelling that familiar scent that always clung to her after she saw him. I could feel the burning in the backs of my eyes as I fought to keep them shut and not let the tears escape. I heaved out an inaudible sigh and felt them recede back to the depths of my brain.

I wanted to scream at her, tell her what a living hell she was making of my life. I wanted to tell her what a bitch she was being. I wanted to shake her and make her see how selfish she was being. But I didn't. I just continued to lay there and wonder for the millionth time that month why I didn't just walk out and leave. And in that instant laying there on the bed silently listening to her every move I knew why I didn't just leave. I was scared. I was scared of wandering the world alone like I had as a child. I was scared of losing the first and closest friend I had ever made after leaving the Korkiri Forest. I loved Zelda. She was beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and a good queen to boot. But all of these things about her could not make me feel any better about the situation when she left to be with him. But instead of speaking I would just wish her a good night at her "banquet" and watch quietly as she left for the night. But we must all bear burdens and I was hoping to learn how to bear this one better. I thought that anything was better than losing her.

I finally heard her sit down in a chair and thump her feet against the floor, a clear sign that she was thinking hard on something. And I knew exactly what it was: to go or not. I tried not to get my hopes, tried not to let myself think on the possibility that this time she might refuse him. But those thoughts are still born ones. I had harbored them for so long and every time they were shot down, so I learned that it was best to go ahead and deny them any breath so that they might suffocate before giving me false hope. So as I felt the tightening in my chest at the idea that she might pick me, I fought it back down and smothered it.

I felt the bed dip gently as she settled herself on the side. I could feel my whole body tingling as I fought the need to move or stretch. If I did then she would know that I had been observing her, and then she would know that I knew. I did not know what was so terrible about the idea about her knowing but I just didn't want it to happen. Maybe it was the fact that then she would have no excuse to continue this charade of a relationship. Then she did something unexpected. I felt her smooth lips caress my cheek and it took everything I had in me not to lash out at her. I forced myself not to strike her, not to send my fist crashing into her delicate face.

I decided that really the only thing I could do at the moment was wake up. I greeted my princess with the jolliest attitude I could come up with. Which wasn't much considering that all I did was sit up and yawn. But still I was the Hero of Time and not quite used to lying to her about my knowledge yet. So we played it normal, each one trying to fulfill the role that the other expected. But I could tell that every time she spoke to me that her voice was strained with secret things. I could tell that her thoughts often lingered on him and that as she was lying with me she would have rather been any where else in the world.

Finally, Zelda gave in to her own wants and created an excuse to rid herself of my company. This was where I let a hint of my anger show, this I could honestly be angry be about. I felt as if some great flood gate had been opened in that instant and all of it came rushing out. I was given some brief satisfaction as I saw something akin to fear and guilt flutter through her eyes, but it was promptly replaced with frustration and that sense of duty that she always wore like a cloak. Of course, Zelda was a good queen, but I knew that her intentions were not solely for her country.

She settled on explaining to me that I knew what was needed of her and that I would find it all boring. The only things I found boring were her lies. Behind my anger I felt a twinge insulted that she thought I was so stupid that she had to explain these things to me; but than again, she obviously underestimated my intelligence by leaning so close to me and not thinking that I saw the silhouette of the envelope in her robe through the light cast from the window. But as usual I felt the fight drain out of me and allowed her to believe that she had lulled me into some state of understanding. We kissed and then parted ways.

It took all I had in me not to slam the door behind me but I was careful to make sure that it sounded as normal as possible. When I was finally outside the door, I leaned heavily against it and let out a huge sigh. I realized for the first time it made me physically tired as well as mentally tired and that I wanted nothing more than to stink into the earth and stay there. But instead, I found that the best option for me was to go down to the practice yard and work my troubles off.

When I got there I found Sheik already practicing with his throwing daggers. He smiled smugly at me as one struck the center of the target with a resounding thunk. I shrugged it off knowing that he really meant no offense by it. Sheik was a trusted friend of mine and we had always competed in the area of combat. I could not help but admire his skill with a blade but I was in no mood today to comment on his grin.

He thoughtfully took note of my lack of response and retrieved the blade quietly before jogging over to me. His crimson eyes looked me over once before he cleared his throat and gave me an inquisitive look.

I didn't answer at first, not quite sure how to tell him without really telling him. "It's Zelda."

He ahhed as if those two words explained everything. In a way they did, I had come to him in the past about our fights but I had never revealed to him her infidelity. He would have suggested that I confront her with the problem and I just wasn't to that point yet.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked casually.

I gave a bitter chuckle. "More like trouble in hell." I continued to walk faster, wanting to make my way swiftly to the sparring grounds just past the next stone corner. I wanted to work out all of my emotion. I wanted to vent and the only way I had ever known how to do that was through fighting. Secretly, a part of me wondered if maybe that was why Zelda preferred the company of some other man over my own. What if she just saw me as a sword? Someone who was good enough to serve her on the battlefield but not in her day to day life? That only stung and hurt my pride worse so I backed away from it like a frightened horse and decided all I wanted was a good fight.

Sheik's white blond brows knit together in a troubled expression, "What is wrong this time?"

I wasn't going to answer him but he sounded sincere about his concern so I gave in. "It's just. . . ," I made a helpless gesture with my hands, "it seems like she's distancing herself from me. I am just wondering whether this whole 'relationship' is even worth the damn trouble." There that was a good way to put it.

He patted me on the back gently, "Don't worry. I'm sure she's just having a lot of pressure from the councilors. I'm sure she loves you." His voice was so certain I almost believed it myself but then again Sheik didn't know half of what I did.

"C'mon let's just spar," I said simply and so we did.

I borrowed one of the standard wooden swords that leaned against the wall and Sheik did the same. For a few moments, we just stood across from one another expecting the other to do something foolish. At last, I began to do the slow circling movements that I did by pure instinct now. Sheik followed my example and decided that he would strike the first blow.

He came running straight at me with the wooden sword held high above his head before, not to my surprise, he changed directions and rolled under guard to my side preparing to stab me. But I was ready for him. My upper body swung around and placed my sword in front of his. I tilted my blade up and caught his, in turn making him rise to his feet. We were locked together for a moment before I shoved hard at him and sent him stumbling. Sheik might have been quicker but I had the upper hand in strength. I followed up quickly by running towards him and preparing for a downward diagonal slash that would have opened him from his right shoulder to his left hip. But my sword never even touched him.

Quick as a flash, he thrust his foot out and slammed it into my knee. I crumbled to my knees as the sharp pain throbbed up my thigh. As excruciating as it was, I was grateful for it. The sheer force of the pain helped keep my mind off the impending doom of my love life, and I gritted my teeth as I raised my sword to fend off the horizontal slash that he had aimed at my neck. I batted his sword away and managed to get to my feet. It took a great amount of effort not to pass out from the pain that the movement had caused me.

He slashed at me again and I hobbled back in time to get a swing of my own in aimed at his rib cage. He sent the wooden sword downward and caught my attack. He smiled triumphantly at me and gave a flick of his wrist that sent my sword flying out of my weak grasp. His smile grew wider and more pleased as he slowly brought his blade up for what would have been a killing blow. Thinking quickly I punched him as hard as I could in his right cheek and quickly hobbled off to find my sword. He cursed and went down like a sack of stones.

"That was for my knee, you bastard," I said laughingly as I picked my sword up a few feet away. By now he had regained his footing and was stalking me once more. He rushed at me with flurry of fast, but weak blows that sent my head reeling. But from pure memory alone my muscles glided my arm along to parry every one of them. Even as I did this I could feel my energy beginning to give way and the throbbing in my leg grew worse. If I didn't do something fast he would win and I wasn't in the mood to lose right now.

In the midst of his flurry of attacks I managed to start a horizontal attack at his face which he started to evade but I brought it short and slammed the end of the pommel into his face. The sheer force of it knocked him flat to the ground and I was more than a little pleased that I had the strength to do it. I than placed the tip of the wooden sword into the center of chest as he grabbed the side of his face. As he brought his hand away so I could help him up I noticed that one side of his face was starting to swell and turn colors. Indeed, I could feel my own knee starting to swell up.

"Damn, why did you have to hit my face so much?" he asked, though it was somewhat muffled by the swelling.

I threw my head back and laughed as loud as I could. The spar had helped purge me of some of those dark emotions and I was in the mood for some lightheartedness. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder so that he could help support me while we walked away from the practice field. "Don't worry, my friend, I'm sure that kick that you gave my knee will continue to trouble me for some time. Now let's get to the nurse to show our latest stupid injuries."

I was relieved beyond words when the councilors finally adjourned the meeting and allowed me to return to my personal chambers. The whole thing had been a complete waste of time with them making most of the suggestions and me nodding absent mindedly. I just had not been able to concentrate. My thoughts kept drifting to what would happen tonight. I already had the whole thing planned out.

Tonight Duke Baptros would be holding an extravagant ball meant to show off his latest teenage bride; and I, of course, would attend out of courtesy. I would greet him and his young wife and than quickly complain of the stifling air and go around out back. That's where I would meet him. A flush crept up my skin as I recalled meeting in the hallway earlier that day. Our eyes had locked for intense moment before he dropped his gaze so as not to draw suspicion to us. We had hesitated a few seconds then I had casually walked up to him and slipped him the note. No one had thought it strange, because as one of the Queen's prime couriers he was expected to run letters all over the country.

I sighed dreamily and let my face rest in my hand. My eyes flitted to the window and marked the sun's position. It was about to set. Was it already that late? I had better start getting ready now if I wanted to make it to the ball as quickly as possible, and I did. But suddenly a thought occurred to me. What would I do about Link? If he thought that I was going alone he would suspect something; he might even ask to attend me. I bit my nail nervously; a shiver of guilt went shuddering up my spine. How much longer could I keep this up? How long would it be until he discovered me? Or would I just go insane and blurt it out one day?

I sat down on the burgundy ottoman and ran my fingers through my golden locks. Tears began to seep down my face leaving long, wet tracks down my cheeks. Suddenly all the joy leaked out of me and soon I was bawling. My body shook with great, heavy sobs as my mind argued against itself. I wanted to be loyal but I also wanted to be happy. I loved Link but I loved him as well. I crawled into a little sad ball on the ottoman, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror across from it.

I stared at my red blotchy face for a moment and felt the guilt take a backseat to my vanity. I rubbed away the tears with my hand and decided to focus on getting myself ready for the party; after all, I was going to go either way. I let out a great sigh and walked over to the great oak wardrobe set in the corner of my room. I opened the doors and scanned through it for the dress. My eyes caught it immediately as it gleamed darkly in the late evening light. I took it out and pressed it to the front of my body. I twirled around in front of the mirror and almost giggled at the site of myself. It was a dark vibrant red and made of the finest velvet money could buy. It had been a coronation gift to me from a famous designer. Indeed, she had possessed good taste.

I called quickly for Mari, my maid, and asked her to help me dress. She bowed her brown head silently and helped slide me out of my royal blue dress. Quickly and deftly her small, white fingers laced up the back of the red dress and she took a moment to glance at me in the mirror. I saw an awed look take hold of her pretty face for one moment before she bowed her head again and stood up.

She curtsied to me daintily, "Would Milady like for me to help her with her hair?"

I nodded and sat down on the ottoman again. If she had taken notice of my tears she had not let me know, but then again, that why I liked Mari so much. She knew how to keep secrets. She brushed out my gold curls and began to swiftly braid my hair. She did it into eight, small separate braids and proceeded to intertwine them into some complex design at the back of my head. She fastened them to my head with small pins and than knelt in front of me. Without asking, she took a tray from my dresser that contained my makeup. She set the silver tray gently on the floor and lifted up the pencil of charcoal. She delicately applied it to the lower lids of my eyes and lightly across the tops of my eyelashes. After she was done with that, she began to work on painting my lips a deep shade of red to match my dress. She completed my makeup by adding a light layer of powder on my cheeks, neck, and collar bone.

She scooted aside and allowed me to view my reflection in the mirror, "Is Milady pleased?"

I smiled down at her, "You know it, Mari. Thank you for your assistance. You may leave now." With that she bowed and exited the room.

I examined myself in the mirror and smiled again. I had to admit I looked stunning. The dress fit snugly over my hips and cut almost too low in the front. My hair bound to the back of my head displayed my long, white neck that lead down to my creamy shoulders. I was busy examining my lips when I heard the door open once more and click shut. I spun no my heel and found Link staring at me strangely.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked darkly.

My smile faded slightly but I didn't hesitate to give him an answer. "Yes," I said turning back to my reflection pretending the fix my hair, "You remember Duke Baptros. He's holding a party tonight. I am expected to attend it."

"Oh," he said plainly. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the corner. "Are you going by yourself?"

I laughed. "No, silly, I'm going with Malon. You know how she loves these things. I thought it would be a nice treat for her.

His voice grew lighter but not much. "Well tell Malon I said hi. But why the dress?"

My mouth almost dropped but I simply turned to face him. He held a knowing look in his eyes and I realized in one dark moment that he knew. He had always known. At that moment, I didn't know whether to run for my life or fall on my knees and beg. So I did neither. My heart was pounding inside my chest and I wondered if he could hear it. I contorted my face into a mask of calmness and said with just a slight quaver in my voice, "I just think it looks good on me, don't you?" I then slipped on my shoes and began to make a quick retreat for the door. This was all happening too fast for my brain.

As I walked past him, I felt his strong fingers grab hold of my wrist and I whirled around to face him and tell him to back off. I didn't get the chance to. His eyes had gotten larger and were now a luminous blue. They matched the night sky outside. There was something very old about his face suddenly. Lines appeared where there hadn't been any before. I felt my heart plummet down to my toes. He was so sad suddenly. No longer was he the Hero of Time, but a man faced with a problem that many normal men face: infidelity.

"Yes, I do," he whispered softly and I could now see tears brimming in his eyes. He expected me to say something. To make it all better. But instead, I kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked out the door

I stood there for a few moments after she left and just listened to her heels click down the hall. After I couldn't hear them anymore I walked listlessly over to the bed and held my face in my hands. I stared down at the floor for a long time, just thinking. I had offered myself up to her. I had offered her the chance to apologize, to explain, anything. But she hadn't taken it. She had just walked out the door. I had finally worked up the courage to make a decision to let her know that I knew and it had backfired in my face. It had not been the resolution that I had wanted or hoped for. Indeed, it was not a resolution at all.

For a while I didn't feel anything. Not anger. Not bitterness. Nothing. Tears trickled down my face between my fingers and splattered on the floor at my feet. In some distant part of my mind it must have meant I was sad, but it hadn't registered with me yet. I decided then I would just leave. Without a word. Without a goodbye. Nothing. Just like she deserved. I stood up soundlessly and limped over to the large bed where my bag lay. I didn't possess many things and they would all easily fit into the bag. I lifted up the bag to begin to fill it up but noticed an edge of a piece of paper peeking out from under it. I realized what it was in an instant.

I picked it up and turned it over in my hands examining it. Finally, I opened it. I stared at the one sentence scrawled across the page and immediately crumpled the letter in my hand. Then a strange scent struck my nose. I knew that scent. I brought the seal up to my nose and sniffed. Oh yes, I knew that scent. I had smelled it before, but I had never put the two things together. I had never really thought I would know who it was. I had just always pictured him as some nameless nobleman, not anymore.

I dropped the paper ball and slammed my hands into my head. I fell to my knees and began to pummel myself in the head with my fists. Suddenly all of the rage and bitterness that I had been devoid of earlier came surging up in me like a river crashing through a broken dam. I began to bite my lip in order to keep from screaming. I then slammed my fists against the stone floor. Soon both my lip and fists were bloody. At this point, I was beyond caring. I stood up and kicked over the silver tray that contained all of her make up. I crushed each bottle into dust. Then I made my way over to her dresser.

With both hands I swiped off everything onto the floor. And what didn't break immediately I broke into as many pieces as I could. I was sick of just taking it. It was getting hard to see straight as I felt another wave of anger flood over my brain. For so long I had been controlled and patient, just sat there taking it. I had always been the hero, the savior. I had never had the opportunity to ask questions or refuse an order. I never got to be angry or depressed because heroes can't feel those things. No wait, they are not supposed to feel those things.

Having smashed everything that I could on her dresser I ran over to her wardrobe. I pulled out everything I could lay my hands and ripped it to shreds. If I could have I would have ripped that red dress off her body. With each new torn dress I grew more and more darkly satisfied. Years ago when I had placed on the Fierce Deity mask I had become acquainted with my darker side. It had held some hidden pleasure in it, and now I was experiencing that all over again. So many years of suppressed rage being let out.

My chest was heaving by the time I was done and I looked around me at the shattered glass and strips of clothing fluttering everywhere. I chuckled grimly, satisfied with my handy work, and tumped over the wardrobe just for good measure. I then gathered up my belongings in the bag and left.

I would find them. I would them both and make them pay for their betrayal.

My mind was blank as I spoke to Duke Baptros to excuse myself outside. He conceded and allowed me to make a quick but graceful exit. I had paid all due respects to him and his wife and now I could find my own private retreat. My head grew foggy as I made my way through the crowd. I didn't know what to do about Link. Should I ask him to leave? Should I beg forgiveness? Or would he break it off with me? I sighed and shook my head. I smiled bitterly at having thought that I had him fooled. No, that one glance had told me that he had known all along. I had driven a knife into his heart and then walked away.

I only wanted comfort now. I only wanted to be away from my own thoughts for awhile. I would at least enjoy what had caused all this trouble in the first place. But goddesses how the look on his face haunted me still. Even as my own foot steps grew louder with the fewer number of people I couldn't shake it. As I turned a corner, I thoughtlessly checked my hair to make sure it still looked good. Finally, I entered the rose gardens and made my way over to the side iron gate where a black coach drawn by a brown chestnut waited for me. Instantly, all of my thoughts of Link left my brain like birds flying from a cage and my breath caught in throat. I shoved the gate open and stood on the cobblestone road for a moment.

I gathered myself together and approached it. The driver came down from the front of the carriage and did a sweeping bow. I felt a flush creep up my gleaming white neck as I saw his eyes glance over me appraisingly. When he finally lifted his face to the light of the moon I gasped. I reached out a hand tenderly to his face, seeing the large bruises covering one side of it. His crimson eyes winced as my fingers made contact with the tender skin.

"Link was particularly rough sparring today," he wheezed. I made a sound of concern in my throat but he simply shook his head and opened the carriage door for me. "Come, Zelda we can't waste the time we have." At that, he rushed to me and folded his arms around my waist. I felt his smooth lips on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. For a moment his tongue reached into my mouth before he quickly broke off the kiss. "We can do more of that later, but now we must leave before someone notices."

I hesitated at that and caught his arm as he began to kneel to help me into the carriage, "He already knows I said. He has known the whole time." My voice was beginning to quaver and I was starting to shake. He gave me one of those solemn stares and straightened up.

He breathed out for a moment, "Well, we shall address that in the morning when it comes time."

I nodded and hopped into the carriage as he closed the door behind me and urged the horse on.


End file.
